Jam Night
by gingerpro
Summary: Sasuke is a business man and every Friday after work he goes to a club near his apartment to celebrate the ending of the work week and every Friday night he watches a certain blonde hair man sing for jam night but something is off, what is it?
1. Good or Bad- Action Item

S.P.O.V

I sighed as I sat in my usual booth looking at the stage, for about a month or two now every Friday I came to this small club in my way home from work to celebrate the ending of the work week. I'd come to enjoy open jam night and my favorite singer was a blonde haired man with tan skin and breath taking blue eyes, not only was he good look but he had an amazing voice. According to the bartender, who I had become good friends with, the blonde writes and composes all his own music for jam night. His name is Naruto and I had become a fan although he seemed to experiment with his music a lot, I waved to Shikamaru who was the regular bartender on Friday nights; he nodded and started my usual drink. I watched as the announcer introduced a pink haired girl named Sakura, she annoyed the hell out of me because she wouldn't get the hint that I wasn't into her every time she tried to throw herself at me.

"Here you go Sasuke" Shikamaru said sitting down next to me and eyeing the club.

"Looking for someone imparticular?" I questioned taking a sip of my drink.

"Naruto, he's usually here by now. I think something is going on between him and Neji." Shikamaru sighed worried.

"Who?"

"Neji is Naruto's boyfriend of 2 years, lately I've been noticing that Naruto hasn't been acting like himself."

"Really?" I questioned, he seemed normal last Friday but then again a lot can happen in a week. Besides Shikamaru probably hangs out with Naruto more than I probably ever will.

"Hey Shika, sorry I'm late," Came Naruto's voice, "Oh, sorry did I interrupt something?" he asked looking at me with those beautiful eyes, but something was wrong. They were red and his cheeks were puffy.

"NO, Why are you late and why are your cheeks swollen? Did you get into a fight?" Shikamaru questioned standing up, apparently I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"It's nothing really, I just took a longer nap than usual, and I didn't get into a fight, okay mom" Naruto Pouted.

"Troublesome as always"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Naruto snapped as I sipped my drink.

"I'm going back to work, you're on after Sakura" Naruto turned to watch Sakura as she tried to get my attention.

"She's still trying to get into your pants?" Naruto asked me.

"Hn."

"I guess she doesn't get hints too well, I'm Naruto by the way" He smiled holding out his hand.

"Uchiha Sasuke" I answered back shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you Sasuke, well I'm up soon" he said before walking off. Once Sakura finished everything was set up for Naruto, I relaxed a little bit more as the music played.

"Is it good or bad? To fall in love so fast

It heals until it hurts

It's a gift and it's a curse

Oh it's bittersweet

What you do to me

Is it okay, to be scared but still feel safe?

Is it good or bad, yeah yeah yeah

Is it good or bad, yeah yeah yeah" Naruto sang softly before the music picked up a little.

"I'm not a saint, no, and I don't claim to be, yeah

Love will make you reckless, wild and free, yeah

What's a heart if it doesn't get used?

What's the point? What's the use?

So you said show me something new, things I never knew…

Like when we were kids, take me somewhere I've never been" He sang and I sat up as I realized something was very wrong with Naruto.

"So I took your hand, we ran through the street lights

And when you stopped me that was when I realized

That I can learn everything from your lips

About you and me kissing, being told every secret kept

Everything you did you broken the same

Cause love just leads to pain

Is it good or bad? To fall in love so fast

It heals until it hurts

It's a gift and it's a curse

Oh it's bittersweet

What you do to me

Is it okay, to be scared but still feel safe?

Is it good or bad?" Naruto finished his song having the whole club applauding him, he smiled and bowed before exiting the stage to go to the bar where he talked to Shikamaru fir a bit before getting a beer. I let my eyes drift back to the stage as another person was called to the front to perform when someone sat next to me, I looked to see Naruto who seemed sad.

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked.

"About?"

"Your problem, I may not know exactly what it is but I do know something is going on."

Naruto gave a heartless chuckle with a sad nod, "Yeah"

"Wanna talk about it then?"

"Yes and no."

"I see…" I said taking a sip of my drink.

"I think my boyfriend is cheating on me" Naruto said after several minutes of silence.

"What makes you think that?" I asked not fazed by the some what randomness of what he said.

"Just a weird feeling I have in my heart and I've notices he smells different, he cancels plans on me, and doesn't come home till I'm well asleep. Now if that doesn't sound like cheating I don't know what is."

"Yeah he sounds like a cheating bastard" I nodded.

"Thanks for your pity" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Hn. Just break up with him, if he's cheating he's not worth anymore of your time."

"Easier said than done"

"Hn. Not really just tell him to fuck off"

"Well I better head home and think, see yea next Friday." He smiled finishing his beer before leaving.

"_That Neji guy should be beaten for hurting You, Naruto._" I thought growling into my drink as I watched him leave.


	2. Last To Know-Three Days Grace

**N.P.O.V**

I sighed as I got out of the shower, Sasuke's words still in my head. I looked at myself in the mirror with sad eyes, "_Where did it all go wrong?_" I asked myself. I dressed and looked at the pictures of Neji and myself when we were happy. I shooked my head and grabbed my keys before heading to town, I picked up some groceries when I saw Neji waiting at a table. I stopped walking when I saw him embrace another man yelling "Happy Anniversary!" my heart dropped, "_Neji only celebrates yearly anniversaries though…a year, he's been with him for a year and I didn't even know, how blind can I be?_" I thought in shock.

I pulled my phone out and called my friend Kiba to pick me up, I smiled and embraced him once he showed up and we caught up while I explained that I was moving out of a friends place and into my studio for more work time.

"So when are we going to start recording again? I've been coming up with some good ideas but people are going to think we broke up."

"Nah, I just need more time, everything that I've been coming up with isn't rock-it's too soft. I've been slowly getting there though and I'll be having a demo for everyone soon." I smiled as we loaded my stuff into his car.

"Hey is my Diavel still at your place?"

"Yeah, I've been taking good care of it for you."

"Sweet, can you take me to your place so I can get it and would be the most awesome friend and just put my shit in my studio I'll set everything up when I get back from giving my key back to my friend."

"Yeah no problem, been in any relationships lately?"

"None worth any of my time" I smirked as we drove to Kiba's place so I could get my bike. Once I got it I drove around town and found Neji sitting in the park with the same man, I revved the engine as I slowly came to a stop in front of them; both looking confused. I got off and took my helmet off and smiled at Neji who froze and I could tell that the man knew who I was by the look on his face.

"Hey honey, here's your key back and I'll have someone come get the rest of my things, oh on second thought keep them you guys probably made memories on them. Hey dude remember once a cheater always a cheater, see yea later Neji Hyuuga" I said tossing him his key and walked back to my bike while putting my helmet on and sped off to my apartment. When I got home I didn't bother to unpack I just went straight to my bed and cried my eyes out, why did this have to happen to me?

"After several hours of crying and silence I got up and walked to the liquor store and bought enough beer and hard liquor to last a year; I sat in my studio drinking.

My eyes slowly opened as someone pounded on my door, I groaned at the loud noise; "Go away!" I yelled swatting beer cans away from me.

"Naruto open the door" came Shika's voice, I sighed and slowly got up to open the door.

"Jesus man, what the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing that another beer won't fix" I said looking for an unopened can of beer.

"Sasuke I hate to ask this but can you help me? Thanks man." I turned to see Shika hanging up his phone.

"Help with what?"

"You!"

Minutes later Sasuke came walking in dressed very sexy with his tight jeans and skin tight black shirt with a couple of the top buttons undone. He had an emblem around his neck with a silver bracelet and a solid ring on his index finger. "_Did he always look this hot?_" I thought, I sighed and looked at the mess I made.

"Take care of him, I'll clean this place."

"Do I look like I need a babysitter?" I said with cold eyes.

"Right now yes. Naruto do you even know what day it is?" Shika asked.

"Nope and don't really care" I said opening a beer and drinking half of it in acouple gulps.

"It's Tuesday! You've been here since Saturday, drinking!"

"Really? Hm it hasn't even been a week. Only worry after a week." I smiled finishing my beer and tossed it into the garbage."

Troublesome as always, do you have a song for this Friday?"

"I have something in mind but it's not fully there yet"

"Well go with Sasuke until it comes to you completely"

"Jeez you're so pushy" I pouted, Sasuke must've got the message because he grabbed my arm and dragged me all the way to a near by coffee shop. We ordered and just sat in silence, this was awkward.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"he was cheating on me, for a whole god damn year. I didn't even know or realize anything till now though, I'm such an idiot." I said as tears built in my eyes and fell down my cheeks. Silently I cried for a little bit more before I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, I looked to see Sasuke leaning across the table we sat at.

"Don't get down on yourself, when he gets bored he'll do the same thing to the other guy"

"Maybe" I sniffed.

"Trust me, he will"

"What makes you so sure?"

"Experience plus cheaters usually stay cheaters"

"Really?"

"Just except that I'm trying to help, you're an artist right? So write what you feel in your songs"

"I haven't felt like it"

"Listen the guys an Idiot for hurting you" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Listen I'm really bad at making people feel better, an Uchiha doesn't do good with emotions" he said leaning back in his chair as our coffee was placed in front of us.

"Thanks. Sorry you had to see me like this"

"Its fine. Feeling any better?"

"Talking about it helped but I know it'll take some time to get over him completely."

"Hn"

"Do you work?" I asked sipping my coffee.

"Yes"

"Well, what do you do?"

"I oversee video and audio production for Universal Music" he told me.

"Sounds like big wig stuff"

"Hn" he nodded.

"You don't say much do you?"

"I'm a man a little words" he smirked and god was it a sexy smirk, it made me smile bashfully. We drank our coffee and made small talk every now and then, it was nice.

"Hey don't you work today?" I asked remembering it was a business day.

"I finished by lunch time and it looks like the rest of my week will be the same."

"Oh well, maybe we should get back. I feel really bad about having Shikamaru cleaning since I made the mess." I chuckled with a sigh, Sasuke nodded and we stood and walked back to my studio. When we go there Shika was trying to hang up my punching bag, I chuckled as I quickly walked over and hung it on the awaiting hook from the ceiling with ease.

"Jeez how can you do that?"

"It's only 80lbs"

"Only!" I chuckled while rubbing the back of my head.

"Listen, let me finish you two can go relax. I think this will keep my mind occupied for a while. Thanks again Sasuke, feel free to stop by whenever." I smirked and waved bye to them. Once they were gone I re-did the entire living room and had my recording area all hooked up, I sighed and flopped onto my bed completely spent. I rolled over and started humming a tune and I sat up walking to my desk and started writing.

On Friday I had the song completed, I sighed finishing my beer. "_Finally done, I should probably shower and sleep a little bit more, yeah I'll do that_" I thought and walked to my room and took a nap. When I woke up my alarm was going off, I sighed and went to take a shower. Once done I dressed in a slightly over sized orange hoody with some baggy jeans and converse tennis shoes. "_Will Sasuke be there? I hope he is, maybe I should buy him a drink as a thank you?_" I thought grabbing my stuff on my way out to the club.

"Hey Naruto, how you holding up?"

"As best I can, can I get a beer?"

"If you don't drink me out of them then yes, and how can you still drink after all the drinking you did last weekend?"

"Easy on the road I mixed a protein shake and depending how much I drank ill puke it all up, works really well when you get hammered the night before a concert."

"Doesn't sound too healthy"

"Not if you do it all the time but I only do it when I had a concert the next day." I explained as he set a beer in front of me.

"Your life is so troublesome. Look it's your new best friend" shika nodded towards the door as Sasuke came in, he was in a casual dress shirt with some blue jeans. "_Even in casual wear he looks so damn good_" I thought watching him closely.

"Why don't you go give him his drink, he looks like he's had a long day" Shika said making a drink and then placing it in front of me next to my beer, I nodded grabbing both drinks and walked over to where Sasuke was sitting.

"Well you look like hell" I said sitting next to him handing him his drink.

"This is nothing close to that believe me, this is work irritation. Plus I haven't been sleeping well." He said downing his drink like shot.

"You make it sound like a disease" I chuckled.

"It should be" he said waving his glass in the air.

"Wanna talk about it?" I smirked moving closer to him.

"Hn." He smirked back, "someone quit on me today and I had to fire two other people for doing illegal business through the company, so I've been buried up to my knees with other peoples work and to top everything else off my PTSD has been acting up so I'm not sleeping too well."

"You have PTSD?"

"Yea I served for a couple years." I was shocked he didn't look like a solider. Shika then came over with a bin full of beer and set it on the table.

"I'll give you my employee discount on the bill" he said and walked away.

"Do you want some help? I may suck at paper work but I'm a great errand boy" I smiled.

"Thanks I'll think about it," he said opening a beer, "Do you have a song for tonight?" he asked after several minutes.

I nodded "yeah, worked on it for about 3 days" I said looking around the club only to have my eyes land on Neji.

"I think I'm going to need a something stronger if he stays here" I mumbled drinking my beer.

"Your ex over there with the long hair?"

"Yeah."

"Naru you're up!" Called Shika getting everyone's attention. I nodded with a sigh and got ready, I was applauded when I took the stage.

"Hey guys, this one is a little bit different from all my other so I hope you enjoy it." I said picking up my guitar.

"She just walked away

Why didn't she tell me?

And where do I go tonight?

This isn't happening to me

This can't be happening to me

She didn't say a word

Just walked away" I sang as I watched Neji's face pale a little bit.

"You were the first to say

That we were not okay

You were the first to lie

When we were not alright

this was my first love

She was the first to go

And when she left me for you

I was the last to know" I made sure to make eye contact with my ex and his lover while I sang.

"Why didn't she tell me

Where to go tonight?

She didn't say word

She just walked away" I sang the chorus one more time before all the music came together.

"I'll be the first to say

That now I'm okay

And for the first time

I've opened up my eyes

This was my worst love

You'll be the first to go

And when she leaves you for dead

You'll be the last to know [x2]" I sang with more emotion like I usually did for my gigs with the band. When the song ended everyone clapped and whistled, I bowed and left to sit next to Sasuke. He handed me a beer with a smirk, now I was full of curiosity.

"What?"

"I like the message in the song" he said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we drank our beer, I tried to hide my blush but it was hard.

"Well you inspired me with some of your advice on him"

"Oh really, I'm glad I could help but my help isn't cheap." He said.

"Oh?" '_if it's sex you want I'll let you fuck me right now, I'll give you my body any day of the week._" I thought.

"Your payment, half the tab"

"What!?"

"Well you're drinking it to"

"Not cool" I pouted making him smirk, we were almost done with our beer when Neji came up to us with an angry expression.

"I don't appreciate you singing out our private matters, Naruto"

"I'm an artist it's what I do"

"you can sing about other things"

"Yeah well the only thing I could think about was that fact that you ripped my heart of my chest, so what are you gunna do?"

"I'll make you sing about something else" he said and that was it and my anger showed very well

"Listen he pal, you can treat me any way you want but the moment you threaten my work it ends. I can sing whatever I want to and if you have a problem then it better stay quiet or so help me god I will shove my foot so far up your destiny kissing ass of yours you won't know what hit you. You got that?" I said standing up and flexing all of my muscles which made Neji back away.

"Calm down Naruto," came Sasuke's voice but it was slyer than anything, "he has all the rights to sing about whatever he wants and I wouldn't try messing with that."

"And you are, his new fuck buddy?"

"The name is Uchiha Sasuke and Naruto happens to be my friend. So you mess with him you mess with me and trust me you don't want that." He said with cold eyes Neji stayed silent before taking his leave without another word.

"How'd you do that?" I asked sitting next to him again.

"Uchiha's are well known, we are skilled fighters and we masters in our professions. My brother and I were both in a special black ops unit and now my brother is a renounced doctor. I'm still working my way up the chain."

"Wow very powerful people."

"Yep."

"What did you do in the special unit?"

"Kill people, lots of people. My brother and I were nicknamed the twin shadows for how fast we moved and how well we blended into the dark."

"Scary stuff" I chuckled nervously.

"You're fine, we've long moved on from those days" I nodded and we continued to talk about music till we were kicked out so the club could close.


	3. Give Your Heart A Break-TwentyForSeven

**S.P.O.V: 2 weeks later**

I sighed as I pinched the bridge of my nose, a headache coming in strong. Someone knocked at my door making me sigh again, "What?" I said louder than usual.

"You have a visitor, sir"

"I'm not here." I called back, I didn't want to deal with anyone right now.

"That's not nice, teme; I know you're here" Came Naruto's voice.

"Don't call me that, dobe." I glared making him grin.

"Good to see you to, but I came for a reason today"

"Did you?" I questioned since he seemed to be dropping by a lot within the past couple of weeks.

"Yeah, now shut up and listen. I need to get my mind off of work and I have writer's block and I need you to help me unblock it."

"How would I help, dobe? I'm not an artist."

"You are otherwise you wouldn't be in the entertainment industry."

"Hn" He actually had a point there.

"You know what, you need a girlfriend maybe that would take the stick out of your ass."

"Had those and they cheated one me with someone who had more money or they just want fame." I said working on my computer.

"A boyfriend?"

"Money hungry or just looking to get info about my family to sell"

"Ouch. You really get screwed on relationships"

"Hn."

"Well help with me!" he wined, I stopped what I was doing and looked at him confused.

"Huh?" I said dumbly.

"Help me!" he repeated.

"Write about your feelings, I don't know"

"Well, um, those are kinda confusing right now."

"I don't know then but make yourself useful, give these to the third office down to the right when you walk out my door." I said handing him papers I just printed. He took them and returned several minutes later humming happily, I raised an eyebrow as he sat down in front of me."

"Why are you so happy?"

"Just thinking and then this tune popped into my head" he smiled, I smirked leaning back in my chair; "_He's really happy for someone you got their heart broken a couple weeks ago_" I thought.

"Hey Sasuke, do you have some spare paper I can have? Please."

I nodded pulling out several blank papers from my printer and handed it to him, he outstretched his hand and when he took the papers his finger brushed over mine sending a pleasant shiver down my spine. He smirked at me before taking a pen out of my holder and started writing, I smirked again and got back to work knowing full well he did that on purpose.

A couple hours later I sighed and leaned back in my chair as my eyes fell on Naruto, he had moved from my desk to my couch where he slept peacefully. I let a small smirk slip as I watched him sleep, we had grown close over the last couple of weeks; I had found my attraction for him grow from admiration to something I haven't felt in years, love. I was slowly falling in love with the energetic blonde, I shook my head "_Don't get involved. He'll probably be just like the others_" I thought as I got back to work.

"You work too much" came the tired voice of Naruto.

"This is very little compared to what I normally do."

"Really?"

"Hn" I said going through some papers.

"Jeez Sasuke, It's 6 at night! Did you even eat lunch?"

"Hn" I grunted finishing the last of a stack of papers.

"You're done! Clock out now" Naruto said slamming his hands on my desk, I sighed and clicked a few buttons before I stood up. I grabbed my coat as Naruto rushed me out of my office and to my car, he pulled out his phone as we got into the car and spoke quickly in a foreign language before hanging up.

"Mind telling me where we're going." I said.

"My place for some take out and beer, by the way you look sexy in a suit" he winked, making my heart speed up.

Once we got to his studio I really took on the surroundings now that it wasn't full of boxes and empty beer bottles. It was a very open floor plan, the kitchen was modern and opened up nicely to a very cozy living room. You could see a den which was set up as a recording studio, I guess what I couldn't see was the bedroom and the bathroom. "_Homey_" I thought as I took off my shoes and went to sit on his couch, I watched as Naruto grabbed two beers and sat next to me.

"So what do you even do for a living?" I asked.

"Uh, well I work at the club, playing there brings in the most money" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"You get paid for Open Jam Night?" I questioned drinking some of my beer.

"Yeah and a couple other days to, and if you haven't noticed I'm very popular on Fridays and that brings in the most money"

"I see"

"Hey, wanna hear what I have for Friday so far?" I nodded and we walked over to the den, Naruto sat down in front of a keyboard and looked over the keys. He smiled and started to play and after a minute he stopped playing.

"That's as far as I got" he smiled.

"It's good. It's amazing on how frequent you write."

"Eh, I have a lot of songs stored away." He smiled at me, his smile always made my heart swell. I smirked back when the doorbell rang, Naruto stood and rushed to the door. He paid and brought a paper bag in and set them on the counter before pulling out two containers setting them down on the counter, I sat in a chair and smirked at Naruto again.

"What?" he asked, I just shook my head and started eating what Naruto had out in front of me. He made a pouty face and stood as he ate his food, When I looked up I caught him staring at me.

"What?"

"How old are you?" he asked.

"27"

"Really, you look younger"

"I get that a lot, what about you?"

"I'm 25"

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah" he smiled.

"You act like a 14 year old girl" I commented knowing I'd get a rise out of him.

"Hey that's mean, teme. Especially since I bought you dinner." He snapped. I smirked and held in a chuckle, he continued to protest and I couldn't contain my laughter anymore. When I calmed down from laughing I realized Naruto was staring at me, I raised an eyebrow as I met his breath taking blue eyes.

"You have a really sexy smile, especially when you laugh." Naruto said.

"You're lucky, not many people have seen me smile."

"I'm honored." He laughed and we finished eating out food before sitting in his living room watching TV, "_What should I wear for my meeting tomorrow, it's not with anyone spe-_" I thought but was cut off by Naruto's lips. My eyes widen from shock, once a snapped out of it I kissed back; whether it was because I was kind of drunk or because I've been dying to kiss him since we met. Naruto deepened the kiss by climbing onto my lap and ran his hands through my hair, we moaned as we started grinding against each other's groins creating friction. My hands slid down from his face to his hips helping him move harder, I wanted him so badly that it hurt.

"Sasuke." He moaned as we broke from our kissing to get air, I attached onto his neck letting one hand slip under his shirt to his nipple to play with it. He moaned loudly curving his back and letting his head fall back, I could feel him harden even more ; his moans were delicious and made me want to fuck him like there was no tomorrow. Just as I was going to lay him down on the couch and strip him, his phone went off; He sighed debating if he should answer it and with another sigh he answered it.

"I'm busy…yeah I'm in the middle of a workout so can I call you back?...Later" he said hanging up, just like that I was out of my drunken haze and stood up making Naruto move.

"I should probably head out, It's late and I have to be to work early tomorrow" I said, Naruto looked at me with sad eyes before quickly trying to mask his hurt. I put my shoes on and left as quickly as I could, I was getting too close. When I got home I relieved myself of my problem and took a long shower before going to bed.

Friday came quickly as I dressed business casual, I was meeting some clients at the club for drinks so I need to look professional yet not that professional. I wore black jeans with a black dress shirt loosely tucked in to show off my black and red belt, the first couple of buttons on my shirt were undone revealing some of my chest and my Uchiha crest necklace. Over my shirt I wore a white suit jacket and several bracelets on my wrist, I styled my hair my hair a little messier than my normal style; I sprayed some colon on and left for the club.

When I arrived I found my clients sitting at the bar talking to Shikamaru, I nodded my hello before greeting my guest. We went to my usual table, I sat casually with my knees popped up and my arm resting on it as Shikamaru brought our drinks to the table.

"Have you seen Naruto?" He asked.

"Not for a couple days, is he not answering you?"

"No I'm worried"

"About what?" came Naruto's voice making Shikamaru jump.

"Are you ready? You know you always go on at 7" Shikamaru scolded him.

"Okay mom, jeez, I had to finalize everything; I'm not playing an instrument tonight." Naruto pouted. I smirked as I sipped my drink at looked at my clients who watched the two in amusement.

"And you teme, leaving without saying thank you. Seriously where's your manners, I practically saved you from starvation." He pointed at me.

"I wasn't hungry to being with, I'm trained to not eat for days. But I see where you're coming from," I said standing up and took his hand, "Thank you for buying me dinner Naruto, everything was delicious." I smirked looking him in his eyes the entire time while I bowed and kissed the top of his hand. He flushed and pulled his hand to his chest.

"Your charms won't work on me Uchiha."

"I think they already have." I smirked.

"No just sit down before people think we're going to fight"

"If you insist" I said sitting down as I watched my guest looked in shock.

"So you do have conversations, I'm surprised" Said one man.

"Hn."

"And now he shuts down" laughed the other.

"You owe me a beer when I'm done teme."

"Dobe." I smirked, "_And there I go falling for him again._" I thought as Naruto walked to the stage and got ready to sing. When he was ready I leaned forward and looked at my clients.

"He's really good, one of my favorites during open jam" I told them and they paid more attention to Naruto, the piano start as Naruto smiled at everyone.

"The day I first met you

You told me you'd never fall in love

But now that I get you

I know fear is what it really was

Now here we are,

So close yet so far.

Haven't I passed the test?

When will you realize,

Baby, I'm not like the rest?" he sang with so much emotion.

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake

There's just one life to live

And there's no time to wait, to wait

So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

There's just so much you can take

Give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break" He moved on stage but always seeming to look at me.

"On Sunday you went home alone

There were tears in your eyes

I called your cell phone, my love

But you did not reply

The world is ours. If we want it,

We can take it if you just take my hand.

There's no turning back now.

Baby, try to understand" he sang pointing at me before getting whole heartedly into the song.

"When your lips are on my lips

Then our hearts beat as one

But you slip out of my fingertips

Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake

There's just one life to live

And there's no time to wait, to wait

So let me give your heart a break

'Cause you've been hurt before

I can see it in your eyes

You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise

Don't wanna break your heart

Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache

So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

There's just so much you can take

Give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

Oh yeah, yeah

The day I first met you

You told me you'd never fall in love" he sang looking me in the eyes as the song came to a close, I smirked and stood looking at my clients as Naruto walked over to us. The feeling in my chest hurt as I tried to ignore it.

"Do you guys want anything?"

"Two beers" I nodded and started walking to the bar shortly followed by Naruto, "Three beers and scotch on the rocks" I told Shikamaru as I leaned on the bar counter joined by Naruto.

"That song was about me, right?" I asked as we waited for Shika.

"Was it that obvious?" he asked chuckling as he looked at the bar then at me with a smirk.

"I just happen to read into lyrics" I smirked as Shikamaru placed my drink and the three beers in front of us.

"Then yes it is about you, and me. Think about it and when you figure it out you know where to find me." He smirked and walked back to my table and started talking to my clients.


	4. Rise Above This-Seether

_**N.P.O.V: Several Days later**_

I Sighed as I stood in front of Sasuke's work, over the last couple of days since Friday we talked through text but nothing to major and nothing about Friday night; I shook my head and walked into. I smiled at the front desk lady as I walked up to her.

"Is Sasuke in?" I asked her.

"No he called in today something to do with his family, here's his address would you be a dear and deliver this papers to him oh and his pocket book. It has all his appointment in it, he left it here last night." She said handing me everything of his and a sticky note with Sasuke's address.

"Sure he's such a weird when it comes to his privacy around here." I smiled taking everything and putting the paper in my small book bag and the book in the inside of my breast pocket of my leather jacket.

"Thanks Naruto you're a sweetheart."

When I arrived I was in awe by the size of the house, it was huge! I slowly drove to the front door and parked as I got nervous, this was the first time ever at Sasuke's house. I took a deep breath and parked my bike before getting off and ringing the doorbell. A minute later a very business dressed woman answered the door with a kind smile and just like that all my nervousness vanished.

"Hello" She said sweetly.

"Uh, hi. Is Sasuke home?" I asked feeling like a little kid.

"Are you a friend of Sasuke's?"

"Yeah, I went to visit him at work but he wasn't there and the front desk asked if I could drop off some things that he forgot last night." I said rubbing the back of my head sheepishly.

"Well come in, he's in the dojo with his brother, Itachi. They're training to stay in shape and relieve stress, I'll show you where it is." She smiled and we walked through the large house to the back yard past a good size in ground pool and through a small garden area before coming to the dojo. The doors were open and you could hear clinking of metal against metal, "_Are the fighting with swords or something?_" I questioned myself as we drew closer. Sure enough that's what they were doing, my mouth dropped as I watched them fight. They looked like they were actually trying to kill each other, I looked at the woman in shock as she just watched like it was normal.

"Stop." She said normally as Sasuke charged his brother and quickly he shielded his sword and stepped on Itachi's flipping backwards.

"Sasuke dear you have a guest" she smiled, I waved with a nervous smile. He nodded panting before facing his brother and bowed.

"Five more minutes." Came his brother's voice.

"Fine, but no more swords; you might kill each other" the woman sighed and looked at her watch as Sasuke and Itachi got ready, soon she lifted her and they began. Their fight was amazing, they were: Fast, agile, flexible and stealthy; easily putting any MMA or UFC fighter to shame. Five minutes went by quickly and the woman called time, they stopped and walked toward each other shaking hands panting.

"Ah, I'm getting too old for this Sasuke."

"Whatever you still pack a mean punch Nii-san" Sasuke smirked as Itachi leaned on him as they walked towards us.

"Nah, I'll get you some pain meds later but a hot shower should help to" he said before nodding to me and walking to the woman.

"What brings you all the way out here, Naruto?" He asked catching a bottle of water that was tossed to him.

"Your receptionist asked me to give these to you" I said digging out the files and the pocket book from the inside of my jacket, I held them out to him. He took them and looked through everything quickly before stopping on one of the pages in his book.

"Thanks, mind staying till I get out of the shower?" he asked, my heart sped up and I slightly blushed.

"Sure" I said and he walked off.

"I'll show you to the garden," the woman said with a smile and we started walking to the house again, "You'll have to excuse my son's manners both of them haven't been the same since they came back from the war. Especially Sasuke, he had to survive without Itachi for a month and who knows what he saw or did over there." The woman said with sadness.

"Wait, son? Sasuke is your son?"

"Yes she giggled.

"But you look so young"

"Why thank you so much." She blushed, "Here we are, this area is the most relaxing with all the flowers and I keep a couple bird feeders around along with something special for the butterflies. I'll have some tea brought in." She smiled as we came upon a small table on a patio. I sat down as she left and looked around, it was like I was in a different world. When I saw a fox out of the corner of my eye, I turned and looked at it as it carried a pup in her mouth. I smiled at how cute she was, slowly she walked over to me and sniffed my leg before jumping onto my lap. I giggled as she set her pup down to sniff the rest of me, I heard a gasp and saw Sasuke's mom. She looked scared, I smiled at her and held my hand in front of the Fox's face. Sniffing my hand before she nestled into it, I had a huge grin plastered in my face as I pet the wild animal. Slowly she set the tray down and looked at me.

"I'll be fine, she likes me." I said happily, she nodded and walked off. I started thinking about Sasuke then, I was conflicted for several long minutes. I let one hand go to grab the song I wrote for my parents but it wasn't there, my eyes widen in worry as I quickly started checking all my pockets.

"Well I see you made new friends and I believe you're looking for this." Sasuke said making me just as he held up a piece of paper and a guitar.

"Where did you find it?" I asked quickly picking up both mom and pup and rushed to Sasuke.

"In the booklet you gave me, If it's that important you should keep it somewhere safe." He said as I took it and went to sit back in my seat.

"I do, I keep it next to my heart." I pouted.

"What's it about?"

"My parent's death and healing before it ruined my life." I told him looking down at the mamma fox with sad eyes.

"Can I hear it?" He asked holding up the guitar. I sighed and set the foxes on the table and took the guitar and started playing.

"Take the light, and darken everything around me

Call the clowns and listen closely, I'm lost without you" I sang before getting louder.

"Call your name every day when I feel so helpless

I'm fallin' down but I'll rise above this, rise above this" I played as the memories came back to me, it was like everything disappeared.

"Hate the mind, regrets are better left unspoken

For all we know, this void will grow and

Everything's in vain, distressing you though it leaves me open

Feels so right, but I'll end this all before it gets me

Call your name every day, when I feel so helpless

I'm fallin' down, but I'll rise above this, rise above this

Call your name every day, when I seem so helpless

I'm fallin' down, but I'll rise above this, rise above this doubt

I'll mend myself before it gets me

(I'll mend myself before it gets me)

I'll mend myself before it gets me

(I'll mend myself before it gets me)

Call your name every day, when I feel so helpless

I'm fallin' down, but I'll rise above this, rise above this

Forty eight ways to say that I'm feelin' helpless

I'm fallin' down, fallin down', but I'll rise above this, rise above this, rise above this, rise above this doubt" I sang as I slowly ended the song, I sighed as the foxes watched me; I never played that for anyone before, not even Neji.

"I like it have you ever recorded it?"

"No, No one has ever even heard it, you're the first one ever even hear what it should sound like."

"Then I'm honored you let me hear it." He smirked I blushed as I really looked at him for the first time since he came into the garden, he sat there half naked in front of me, I looked away from his god like body and handed the guitar back.

"Seeing that face on you makes me wonder if you make it during sex." Sasuke said grabbing the guitar and leaning forward.

"Eh!" I said shocked and blushed even more, "I should be leaving, and I'm going to take them with me; I'll see you later Sasuke." I said bowing and outstretched my arms and the momma fox picked up her pup and jumped into my arms and rushed out of the house and I put the foxes in my bag and drove home.


	5. Trenches-Pop Evil

S.P.O.V

I sat in my chair at a meeting, bouncing my leg. For several days I had been sorting through my emotions towards Naruto and I finally admitted to myself that I Sasuke Uchiha was in love with Naruto Uzumaki. I even confided in my loving mother, she told me to step out of my comfort zone and just do something crazy once and awhile. So I planned to go over to Naruto's place and confess my feelings for him and then make love to him. I looked at my watch and sighed, this meeting was taking forever and I already knew everything since they were just restating what was sent out in an email earlier this week.

"_Fuck it, I'm leaving._" I thought as I stood up and started packing my things.

"Mr. Uchiha?"

"I'm leaving, this is just reuttering the email that was sent out. I have more important matters at hand, have a good day." I said and left. I practically ran to my car and drove straight to Naruto's place, my heart was beating fast and my nerves were all worked up. When I arrived I could hear music from half way down the hall blasting with music from the band Kyubbi, I knocked though I would be surprised if he heard it. After a couple minutes I decided to let myself in. There Naruto was working out, punching and kicking at his punching bag with all his might. I leaned against the wall smirking as I watched him workout to the music.

"_'I've waited all my_ _life to get out of the trenches _

_ I'm ready to fight for, what I believe you can't steal from me _

_ I won't take this _

_ Gonna' fill these trenches and stand up'" _Naruto spun around and kicked the bag and stumbled once he saw me, once he finally stopped moving he looked at me shocked before remotely turning off the stereo.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

"You did say I could stop by whenever."

"Well yeah…" he said as I walked closer to him and cupped his face placing a passionate kiss on his lips. When I pulled away I locked eyes with Naruto's and let my heart out.

"Naruto, I'm falling in love with you and I don't care about our pasts. I just want to be with you more than anything in the world. Hell, I even left in the middle of a meeting to come see you. There's just something about you that makes me want to be myself around you, that breaks down all my barriers to show the real me; and I haven't felt like this in a long time. I don't want this feeling to go away. Will you be my boyfriend?" My heart beating a mile a minute as I waited for Naruto to say the word I desperately wanted to hear from those lips.

"I would love to go out with you Sasuke" He grinned happily as we quickly embraced and planted another kiss on his soft lips.

"Well then boyfriend, I've been holding in a lot of sexual frustration and would love to release it." Naruto said once we pulled apart, I took a step back and picked him up carrying him to his room.

"You don't have to tell me twice" I smirked making him chuckle. I laid him on his bed as he made quick work of my shirt while I pulled his pants and boxers off his body, his cock springing free as I tossed his clothes in an unknown direction. The intensity between us was so high as we kissed passionately, moans escaping from both of us. I pulled away kissing down his neck and started to play with his nipples, one in my mouth and the other with my fingers. Naruto moans grew louder making every hair on my body stand on end and sent more blood south. His back arched off the bed slightly as his hands ran through and gripped my hair, I let my tongue swirl around his nipple and sucked on it before releasing it. I looked up and into his eyes as I slowly traveled down till I reached his hard on and slowly teased him with my tongue before deep throating him. Naruto jumped a little moaning almost inaudibly, my cock weeping and twitching waiting to penetrate that tight ass of his. Impatiently I pulled away from his erection and kissed him roughly as I started to stretch him. His moans were muffled due to the rough kissing, I pulled away to position myself. His legs came to rest on my shoulders as I slowly pushed in. I hissed at how tight he was once I was all the way in, I struggled to keep my composer; it felt wonderful being inside of Naruto. Naruto moved his hips after a couple minutes and slowly I started moving in and out of him in a steady pace until I couldn't hold back anymore, I readjusted myself and thrust hard into Naruto.

"AH!" Naruto screamed in pleasure as my thrust kept coming one after another.

"S-Sasuke…oh god, harder." He moaned clawing the sheets as I complied. I was so close when Naruto's walls clamped down on my cock as he came. I moaned as I let loose inside of him, slowly I pulled out and laid next to him on his bed in the afterglow of sex.

"That was amazing" Naruto planted as rolling to his side and cuddling into me as I wrapped my arm around him loosely and agreed. "_Naruto is finally mine…after all the worrying I went through about him rejecting me. Everything is going right in my life for a change._" I thought as we just laid in bed.

"Do you have to get back to work?" Naruto asked after a while, his head tilting up to look at me.

"No," I said looking him in his eyes, "I only need to be here with you" I kissed him on his lips.

"Aw Teme," he smiled kissing back, "I'm going to take a shower okay?" he told me taking in a breath and pushing himself up.

"Do you want me to join you?" I asked a wicked smile finding its way to my lips as he got out of bed and stood up.

He turned toward me with a semi-serious face "Only if you promise to leave my ass alone, that was the best sex I had ever and it's been awhile since I even got laid."

"Hm, I can leave your ass alone but I can't promise I'll leave the rest of your body alone." I smiled standing up and following a limping blonde to his bathroom. Once in the shower I felt the heat take over my body as I eye Naruto's body get wet from the water, I took a step forward and wrapped my arms around his waist'; pulling him closer to me till our bodies touched. I kissed the nap of his neck as my hands shaped his body and ever so gently rubbed his hips, making Naruto tilt his head back and resting his body against mine while we stood in the shower. He panted lightly and held back moans until he swiftly turned around and kissed me passionately, slowly moving down my body till he got to my still growing penis. Teasingly he played with it till I was completely hard before taking it into his delicious mouth of his, I moaned leaning against the cool wall of the shower; my hands running through his hair as his head bobbed back and forth. I rested my head against the wall as well groaning in pleasure as he dead throated me.

"Ah. Fuck, Naruto." I moaned as he sped up, shortly after I came. Naruto pulled away from my slowly receding erection looking at me with lust glazed eyes as cum ran down the side of his mouth. I leaned in and kissed him slowly helping him stand once more.

"Let's get cleaned up" I smirked grabbing the soap and started washing him and myself down, once we were clean and dried off, we dressed and cuddled on Naruto's couch watching movies on T.V. Soon I heard light snoring, I looked down to see Naruto fast asleep. I readjusted myself without waking him and with a smile I drifted to sleep as well.

My eyes fluttered open to a semi-dark room and a weight on my chest, I looked down and saw Naruto was still sleeping. He had moved very little as I smiled in the feeling s I held for him, I looked at the clock- the T.V still going; it was early at night. I slowly moved Naruto off of me as I decided to make us dinner. I walked to the kitchen and was surprised at how much healthy food the Dobe had in the fridge, quickly getting back on topic of making dinner I decided on a summer dish. After several long minutes Naruto stirred from his sleep on the couch, he quickly sat up drawing my attention as he looked worried and sad. Worried I walked over to him and knelt down, brushing some hair out of his face as he looked at me in relief.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I thought you left and that everything was a dream" his voice rough from sleep but also shaky from being scared.

"It wasn't a dream, trust me. Would you like proof?" I smirked cupping Naruto's cheek, he nodded looking into my eyes almost pleadingly. Leaning in I kissed him as romantically as any lover would before pulling away after a minute or so, his eyes glazed over with lust and want.

"Real enough?" I asked and received a nodded, "Hn." I smirked standing walking back to the kitchen to finish dinner.

"It smells good" came Naruto's voice following me to see what I was making, "Wow you have some skills, why don't you become a chef?" he asked as I plated our food.

"That would require me to be sociable and a loud speaker both qualities of which I lack" I pointed out.

"Yeah you suck at those" Naruto said watching me finish plating our food.

"Thanks" I said sarcastically.

"I'm just being honest." He said holding his hands up in defense. I glared at him placing out plates on the breakfast bar. Once we were done eating we cleaned up and I went home but not before kissing my new boyfriend goodnight.


	6. Leech-Bullet For My Valentine

_**Finally done with this chapter! Sorry for taking so long and thank you for sticking around it means a lot. Life has been crazy as a college student who works third shift so I appreciate everyone being patient with me. There are many more chapter to be typed so enjoy and leave feedback**_

_**`Thanks, Ginginkit**_

**N.P.O.V**

Sasuke and I had been dating for about four months now and I was the happiest I've ever been, he treated me like I was the only person in the world. I thought about that as I walked into the main lobby of Sasuke's work, every couple of days or so I would make lunch for him and bring it to work since I knew what days he liked to eat and what days he didn't. I had worked him with my puppy eyes to eat lunch every day, I waved to the main lobby girl with a smile which she returned as my phone went off.

It was my guitarist, Kiba. "Hey Kiba, what's up?" I asked cheerfully.

"You're cheerful, who's the lucky guy?"

"Someone who's worth my time, finally." I chuckled as I walked to the elevators.

"I see, well I'm holding a party at my place tomorrow, wanted to know if you were going to come?"

"As long as I can bring my boyfriend"

"Hell yea! I have to make sure he's good for my best friend, maybe rough him up a bit."

"I hardly doubt you'd be able to lay a finger on him." I chuckled.

"Why?" Kiba questioned.

"He used to be part of an elite group in the black ops"

"Seriously!?"

"Yeah" I said getting onto the elevator.

"Naruto," Kiba's voice was more serious now, "Have you told him who you really are, what you really do for a living?"

"No," I sigh quietly," I want to make sure this will last before telling him." I said as the doors opened at a random floor to let people on.

"And how long is that?"

"2 more months and we'll be at our six month mark in our relationship."

"Two months can be a life time" he told me.

"I know but with the way things are going now I may tell him sooner." I said keeping my voice low to try and keep my conversation as private as I could until the last of people got off the elevator.

"If you're serious about this guy tell him sooner." Kiba said in a brotherly tone. The last of the remaining workers got off a floor before me and I sighed.

"Yeah, well I'm going to let you go"

"Okay see tomorrow" Kiba said a little more cheerful as I stepped off the elevator.

"Yeah." I smirked and hung up as I walked to Sasuke's office, his door was open his fingers interlaced with one another making him look distracted. I knocked on the door and when he looked up I could tell something bad was going to happen.

"I brought you lunch" I said trying to stay cheerful as he seemed to snap back to reality, he stood , walked over and embraced me with so much love I almost wanted to cry. He pulled back a little after a couple seconds and kissed me passionately and just like that everything disappeared.

"What's wrong?" I asked in almost a whisper once our lips parted.

"I've been ordered to train a group of soldiers for about three months, I leave next Friday early afternoon." He told me with sadness.

"Ordered?"

"They said "asked" but it's really an order" he explained I did the math in my head quickly and frowned.

"That means you'll be gone for Christmas" sadness dripping from my voice.

"Yeah, I don't want to be away from you that long-"His words were sweet as I tried to look on the bright side of things.

"If you have to go let's make this week last. Starting tomorrow, my friend invited us to a house party"

"Sounds like fun." He smiled but it wasn't a true smile that I would usually get, it was sad.

"You're still distracted…" I frowned.

"Sorry, there's just a lot going through my head"

"Will they have you training here?"

"Overseas, in the war zone." He told me not meeting my eyes. My face paled as I heard those words and all the bad thing that could happen over there filled my head, suddenly my vision blurred and became clear; I was crying.

"Don't cry" He whispered as he wiped a tear off my cheek.

"I can't lose you, Sasuke. You make me so happy. I just can't lose you." I said as tears ran more freely down my face, he lift my face up by my chin and gave me a sweet smirk.

"I'll make a promise," he said pulling out a small ring from his pocket, "That I won't die and that I'll come back to you when it's all over" he said sliding a promise ring on my index finger. It was beautiful and I couldn't take my eyes off it. I wrapped my arms around him after peeling my eyes away from the ring and didn't let go.

"You better not break your promise."

"I won't. I love to see that smile on your face" he said a soft smile playing at his lips.

"Nice to see that you two are getting along fine." came Itachi's voice bringing both of us back down to reality.

"Nii-san!?" Sasuke was just as shocked as I was and so was everyone in the office, as we both realized we had been standing in the doorway this entire time.

"I came because I heard the news"

"Yeah…" Itachi could tell Sasuke didn't want to go but in his eyes it seemed he knew a different reason for him not wanting to go.

"He promised he'd come back to me and that he wouldn't die" I said showing Itachi the promise ring.

"My little brother always keeps his promises, Naru-chan." Itachi smirked. That night Sasuke spent it with me cuddling till we both fell asleep.

The next night, Sasuke and I arrived at Kiba's party. You could hear the music and see the lights be for you even got close to the house, it was a big house for someone who lived with his girlfriend. Walking through the front door we were greeted by dancing people and rock music, I smiled at Sasuke and grabbed his hand as I quickly found Kiba with some of our other close friends. Once I gave handshakes and hugs I introduced Sasuke to everyone, they all seemed to take to him very well knowing right away that he wasn't a talkative type but Sasuke kept with their conversations. After a while I decided to go get a beer since the one I got an hour ago was long gone, I tapped Sasuke on the shoulder and leaned in.

"DO YOU WANT ANOTHER BEER?" I asked over the music.

"Yeah do you want me to get it?" he asked surprisingly loud.

"No. enjoy the party, I'll be right back." I smiled and walked to the kitchen getting lost in the crowd of people, once to the fridge I grabbed two beers. Standing and spinning at once I almost crashed into Neji who stood too close for comfort.

"You're looking good tonight" Neji's breathe smelling of alcohol as he tried to woo me.

"Go away Neji." I glared wanting nothing to do with him after he broke my heart.

"Don't be like that," he said stepping closer as I took a step back till I was pinned against the fridge, "Why don't we go upstairs and have some fun." He smirked as he leaned in closer.

"Have fun with your boyfriend" I continued to glare as his hand raised to touch my face but before it got close it was grabbed tightly.

"Unless you want your wrist broken, I wouldn't touch him." Sasuke's voice was low and dark, he looked like he was ready to kill Neji if given the O.K. Surprised Neji took a couple steps back before quickly walking away, I let out a breath of air I didn't know I was holding in.

"If anyone is going to take you upstairs it's me." he growled stepping so close to me that our bodies almost touched, our faces merely centimeters from each other. I chuckled and closed the gap between us with a cherished kiss as I place an unopened beer in his hand.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Naruto is being requested to sing a song for everyone." Came Kiba's voice as he pulled me away from Sasuke to a stage where the DJ was set up Sasuke was not far behind following both Kiba and I. When I jumped onto the stage I looked out onto the crowed of people who smiled and drank as they looked at me, I could see Sasuke standing not that far from Neji and that's when the perfect song came to me. I told the DJ while he handed me the Microphone, the music started to play as people screamed happily.

"'Hey, leech

No longer will you suck my blood

(You can't keep away, you need another taste)

Hey, leech

You think that you are here to stay

(You can't keep away, you need another taste)" I sang as people cheered and sang along.

"'Seems to me insanity

Has ripped apart all of your reality

You're so delusional, yea

Go and feed your appetite

And gorge on the weak to relieve your lies

You're so delusional yea

Nobody's listening, nobody cares'" I pointed at Neji while moving around the stage like I would normally do.

"'Nobody's listening, nobody,

Nobody cares

[Chorus:]

Your invitation, it doesn't exist (it doesn't exist)

So tell me why you keep crashing the party

No invitation but you can't resist (you can't resist)

So tell me why you keep crashing the party

Hey, leech

You're living in a world of lies

Your life is fictional, so unpredictable

Hey, leech

Please tell me how your story ends

Your life is fictional, so unpredictable" I jumped and walked around the stage as people jammed and screamed; it was like my first gig all over again.

"'Run motherfucker, it's time to hide

Go bury yourself in a grave of lies

You're so delusional, yea

Fester in your lonely hole

And watch from below as the truth unfolds

You're so delusional, yea'" I followed into the chores three more times before the song ended. Sasuke helped me down and gave me a kiss as people cheered me on, I smirked as I pulled from the kiss and Kiba ran over to us the best he could through the crowd of people. Once he reached me he gave me a hug, along with the rest of my band. We continued to party and drink when I realized Sasuke wasn't by me anymore, I excused myself and started to look for him. "_He may have went outside to get some air, he's not the crowd type_" I thought as I walked out the front door, the breeze felt nice against my warm skin. I inhaled when I heard Neji's voice, it was demanding and threatening. Then someone was slammed into the side of the house, I jumped over the railing to see what was going on. There Sasuke had Neji pinned against the house with a knife to his throat, which shocked me.

"Don't try and get high and mighty with me. Now listen closely, I don't want you anywhere near him, don't even look at him. If I hear you were by him or touched him I'll slice your throat without a moment's hesitation." Sasuke said his eyes red with fury.

"You wouldn't..." Neji said trying to remain unfazed but it wasn't working.

"I would and I'd get away with it to. I've killed hundreds of people before and you'll just be another body to my count, I should kill you for what you did to him but right now, you're not worth my blade" he growled removing the knife from Neji's throat.

"_I should probably get Sasuke away from him before he kills him._" I thought going back to the porch and calling Sasuke's name, after a minute I didn't hear anything.

"Sasuke! Where are you?!" I yelled a pout forming on my face when I felt wind behind me and arms wrap around me, I jumped and saw Sasuke.

"Were you there the whole time?" I asked. "_How the hell did he get behind me so fast?_"

"No but I was close by"

"Well at least I found you" I gave a small smirk.

"That you did." he smirked swaying us gently side to side.

"Was the crowd too much or were you getting warm in there?" I asked as he rested his head in the nape of my neck.

"The crowd is fine, I was a little warm but even warmer right now" he said his voice becoming seductive, it made every fiber in by body tingle with excitement.

"And why is that?" I asked looking playfully into his eyes.

"Maybe it's because I'm standing next to you." He said as his breath ghost across my ear, his lips barely touching my skin as he caressed my hips.

"Are you sure?" I asked my voice soft and shaken as a shudder ran through my body, I ground my hips into his groin making him hiss under his breath as I felt his growing hard on.

"I'm positive. I'm only getting hotter by the second being with you." He whispered in my ear as he rocked his hips into my ass making me moan quietly.

"Do you two want a room or something I prefer not to have my neighbors see that kind of activity?" Came Kiba's voice.

"Yes, the drive home would be too long" Sasuke said before I could even get words out of my mouth.

"I have a nice guest room that I let my girlfriends parents stay in. You two can use that one. You know which room I'm talking about, right?" Kiba said as Sasuke's hands roughly messaged my hips as he strategically moved his hips against my ass to keep me in the mood.

"Yeah I remember." I blushed a little.

"Alright here's the key, I keep it locked when I have parties. " Kiba held out a key and Sasuke grabbed it and we made our way into the house, Sasuke mumbled his thanks just as we passed Kiba and made our way through the crowd of people and up the stairs. Before we even reached the door we were in a heated make out session, his hands grabbing my ass making sure the only distances between us was our clothes. I moaned as I was slammed into the hallway wall, I jumped and wrapped my legs around him.

"If we don't get to the room soon I'll just fuck you right here." Sasuke said through the kissing. I looked down the hall and saw that the door was not that far away, I nodded to the next door.

"Wrap your arms around my neck and don't let go." Sasuke instructed me as his hands cupped my ass as he supported me and walked with ease to the room and I unlocked the door and walked in.

"You're a lot stronger than you look." I smirked as I thrust my hips into him to "adjust" myself.

"Hn. You're extremely light for me."

"Really?" I questioned thrusting my hips again as the door closed behind us and locked the door again. The click of the lock made my heart race, the walk to the bed was short as he gently tossed me onto it. Seductively he unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, I bit my lower lip as I watched him slowly reveal his toned chest. Once his shirt was discarded I watched as he slowly unclipped his belt and pull it through the belt loops before he tossed it next to me. I briefly looked into Sasuke's eyes and shuddered as I saw the lust and want, he smirk which I thought was so sexy. His hands teasingly unbuttoned his pants and push them down and kicked them off while his thumb traced the band of his boxers. My breath caught waiting for him to finally be completely naked, but he stopped and shifted his weight before walking towards me.

"You want me right?" he asked in a husky voice that made me want to moan.

"Oh yeah" I nodded trying to lean in for a kiss.

"Show me then" he smirked leaning back a bit, "_So you want me to top you"_ I thought with a smirk and climbed off the bed and pushed Sasuke onto it. You could easily hear the music blaring from downstairs through the walls, so I started dancing sensually to every beat. I could see him eyeing me like a predator did his pray, letting a smirk slide in place I slowly moved to the bed and crawled over him. I lightly brushed my lips against his throbbing cock letting my warm breath hit his exciting appendage. Sasuke let out a groan as I finally gripped his boxers with my teeth and pulled them down releasing his dick from its captivity. Sasuke let out a sigh and soon his patients seemed to leave him as he quickly grabbed me pulling me toward him as we switched spots. Everything was so needy and I couldn't concentrate as I moaned Sasuke's name all night but those three words wouldn't come out "_I Love You_". That night we laid together and planned what we would do before Sasuke left.

**Departing Day- **

Sasuke looked so different with his assigned Military uniform, my heart ached knowing Sasuke leaving and may never come back.

"Don't look so sad, remember the promise I made to you?" he asked holding my hand that wore the promise ring he got me a week ago. I nodded with a sad smile.

"Dobe." He smirked.

"Teme," I smirked back, "Don't get yourself killed"

"I promise"

"Good" I said and kissed him as the wives and girlfriends of the other soldiers giggled.

"I'll write as often as I can, since I'll be gone for the holiday my mom says you can come over anytime you want if you get lonely. I keep my room locked so here's a key" he told me handing me an orange key.

"I may end up living in your room" I chuckled as someone called for the five minute mark before boarding.

With a sigh Sasuke looked at the plane and back to me holding my gaze with his own, "This may be premature but just in case something goes wrong."

"Sas-"

"Shh," he silenced me with his smooth finger, "Naruto Uzumaki, I love you and will always love you. Don't forget that. Ever." He said and pulled me in for a deep passionate kiss before pulling away and boarding the plane with the other soldiers.

"How long have you two been married?" asked one of the wives holding a baby who was silently crying.

"Oh! We're not married we've only been dating for a couple of months." I blushed as I replayed those words in my head.

"Oh, I'm sorry," She giggled, "I assumed since you two were being so romantic with one another. You two must have a very special bond then to be so committed with one another so early on. Reminds me of my husband and I, seems like we've been married for ages when we've only just celebrated out two years."

I smiled happily at her as she talked to me, "It does feel like we've known each other much longer than we have. Funny, we didn't start talking until he had to help me get over my ex and snap me out of a drinking binge. He's seen me at my worse and still fell in love with me." I smirked as we watched the plane take off till it was out of site. The woman turned toward me as everyone was leaving with a smile.

"Then you better hold onto him then, if he was able to do all that and still be head over heels for you, you better lock him down for good." She giggled holding up her hand that had a wedding ring on it. I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly before she invited me over with some of the other girls for drink and to talk. I was now part of the military wives.


	7. Merry christmas, Come Home-Twentyforseve

_**A/N: To the guest who wrote the review on 10/06 for chapter one. It is the assumption that Naruto recognizes Sasuke as a regular because both Naruto and Sasuke are always there for jam night, but neither has talked to the other. So since Naruto knows that Sasuke is a regular that means he sees Sakura constantly trying to "seduce" Sasuke, hence why he says "still trying" and "See you next week" as an acknowledgment that he recognizes Sasuke. And Naruto introduces himself because they have never met before though they have seen each other so it's the jester of being polite since it would be weird and rude to just start talking to someone you see but don't really know at all like they may already know who you are. **_

_**Sorry if that part confused you and thanks for the review ^-^,**_

_** Ginginkit.**_

**S.P.O.V**

It had been about two months since we arrived to the base and everyone was improving greatly. At the start of every weekend I made sure that we all could send emails, call or video chat our loved ones for a couple of hours before going back to training. I always looked forward to those emails because every Friday (which would be Saturday here) I would get a video of my lovely blonde dobe for Open Jam Night at the café. Today was no different, I let a small smile slip onto my usually straight face as I read the message he sent me before clicking on the video.

"Hey Cap, didn't know you could smile, who's the lucky girl that can break through your extremely thick skin?"

"Guy," I corrected the trainee, "My boyfriend sends me videos of his open jam nights since I can't be there to see them in person. This one looks to be a Christmas song." I said lightening up on them, it was the holidays after all.

"Can we hear it? This is my first Christmas I can't spend with my family and we usually go Christmas caroling." Came a young man as he walked around one of the tables to look at my screen. Soon many of my men were gathering around to see the video as well.

"Fine. My Christmas present to you guys then. A little bit of my personal life." I let out a sigh as I clicked on the video.

_"Hey Teme! Since you can't be home for Christmas I wrote a song for you. Now as you see I'm in my studio and not the café so I won't be playing any of my instruments."_ He said with a smile though I could see he really missed me and hadn't gotten much sleep, some of the men chuckled. The music started as Naruto had done a lot of video editing to show he was singing all the vocals, I turned up the volume loud enough so everyone could hear it.

_"Merry Christmas, Please baby come back home._

_ I'm here without you, feeling the winter cold,_

_ Need you beside me to milt the ice and snow from my heart tonight._

_ Merry Christmas, come home._

_ (Merry Christmas, come home.)_

_ (Home….)_

_ I've been thinking 'bout you lately and how we use to throw,_

_ Chunks of ice at passing cars,_

_ In the winter snow._

_ And I've been meaning to write this letter,_

_For six months or so._

_So Merry Christmas and Happy New Year,_

_Mow baby get back home."_ I listened to his voice as it sent a pleasurable shiver down my spine as the smile grew on my face.

"_Everybody's Christmas shopping, with lots of Christmas cheer._

_What's the point of giving presents when mines not even here_

_There's just a few things on my list_

_Do you love a Christmas Kiss?_

_So meet me under a mistletoe _

_Merry Christmas, Come back home"_ as he continued to sing I could feel everyone lighten up and become jolly with holiday spirit. Once the song was done everyone clapped and I leaned closer to listen to a Naruto talking again.

"_I really do miss you teme. It's not the same when I go to bed and I know we only have been dating for about 6 months now but I love you to and I know this all seems rushed but it's like we've known each other for years and I hate not having you here with me."_ He chuckled almost sadly looking down.

"_When you get back there are some things I really want to talk to you about since I want it to be in person, cause then I get to kiss you too. "Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Now baby get back home" I love you Sasuke"_ he chuckled before singing part of the song and finishing the video. We didn't have a camera here so I wrote an email giving him a progress report on everyone and how much I missed him, that I would always replay the songs he sent me so I could sleep peacefully at night. I ended the email with "I Love you so much Naruto" before sending the email and shutting down the computer which erased all evidence on it.

You know Cap his voice sounds familiar to me. I think if it was just a little deeper to would sound like the band Kyuubi" Came one of my best students.

"Really I've never heard of them. I'll have to check it out once we get back home." I said a little curious now. We all continued to talk and go over calls and emails before I noticed many spacious footsteps running along the outside of tent we were in. I Gave a signal to my men as everyone soon quieted down, many of us weren't carrying good weapons most were locked up for the night.

"_Shit. Surround and lack of weapons, these guys aren't ready for these odds._" I thought bringing two kunai as the sides of the tent were drawn and many of the enemy came in.

"_Why hadn't the sirens went off and where were the other soldiers?" _I thought as the leader of the group came forward.

"Drop your weapons and put your hands in the air." The leader commanded, yet know of us did anything most were ready to attack with the little weapons they hard. Knives could only do so much when the enemy had guns. There was about 40 in total, nothing I couldn't handle by myself with just a sword.

"Do it and sit on the ground by the tables, don't do anything stupid." I said. They looked at each other confused before putting their weapons away and doing as I said, some of his men tried to advance but I let out a low growl putting the two kunai I held up. One man didn't heed my warning and proceeded while the other had stopped quickly I approached disarming and killing the man with a slice to the throat and a stab to the heart. I pulled the kunai out of the man's chest and watched as his dead body fell to the floor.

"All Black with a white sword. You're one of the twin shadows. To have captured someone so elite and accomplished, it makes me giddy. There won't be any light in here or where you be now stand down." The leader said with a sadistic smile.

"What makes you think you've caught me, unless I'm in chains I'm free as a bird." I smirked putting my kunais' away and pulling out my sword and within the next several minutes all were dead.

"How?" the leader asked as I pulled out my sword from his chest.

"Never underestimate a shadow" I glared down at the man eye burning red. I looked at my men and told them to stay on alert and to go to the weapon cage to get their things and we were to head to the boarder where our next station was. I quickly sent the distress signal to the base in the US before heading out with my men carrying all the water we could.

**-Several Hours Later the Uchiha House-**

Itachi was teaching me some self-defense moves when we heard Mikoto scream Fugaku's name, I looked at Itachi as we rushed to the door as well to see Mikoto leaning against the open door crying her eyes out. There stood a general in full uniform with a somber look on his face as we all approached the entry way, my heart sped up with fear and nervousness as Fugaku helped his wife from the floor where she then buried her face into his chest to continue to cry.

"What's going on?" Itachi asked the man as his father tried to sooth his Mikoto.

"Several hours ago the base that Uchiha Sasuke was stationed at, sent out a distress signal of an attack from the enemy. We flew a MQ-9 Reaper over the base and the casualties are huge. Though we don't know if your brother is among the deceased with suspect the worse. We ask that you prepare yourselves for the worse." The man told Itachi. I couldn't breathe, my chest hurt and my head spun. This can't be true I just received an email from him a couple hours ago, this man was lying.

"You're lying! He sent me an email that everything was fine!" I yelled charging the man Itachi grabbed me pulling me back as tears streamed down my face. I kept mumbling that he was lying and saying Sasuke was safe, that he wouldn't leave me.

"Leave." Demanded Itachi in a dark voice, "How dare you come and upset my family with assumptions of my brother's death. The only time you should be showing your face at my house is if my brother is dead!" Itachi snapped and slammed the door in the general's face as Fugaku took Mikoto out of the entry way and to the living room. Itachi hugged me before making me face him, His eyes still held anger but also worry.

"My brother promised you he'd come back safe and he would never break his promise to you Naruto." He said, I nodded but that did little to reassure me of Sasuke's Safety. I excused myself and numbly walked all the way to Sasuke's room where I balled my eyes out.

**S.P.O.V**

"Come on guys only 10 more miles and we'll be there" I encouraged my men as we were all tired, hungry and thirsty, it had been good fortune that we ran into a merchant who gave us some food to eat and a refill on our water as we continued walked across the country and fought off the enemy when they approached.

"I can't." Came one as he collapsed to the sand.

I stormed over getting mad, my temper was short from exhaustion, "Listen I promised Naruto I'd come back to him and I'm keeping my promise. And I'll drag you dead or alive so help me god, we're are going back home! Is that clear?!" I yelled looking at the man then the rest of my men who were exhausted and slumping forward.

"No offense but we need more motivation than your boyfriend, sir" One panted as he sipped water.

"He's my motivation, yours should be getting back to your families. You're going to push through to see them again. Alive!" I snapped picking up the fallen solider and continued to walk to the base. By the time we made it to the base we were all spent, it had taken us a little over two weeks to make it to the base which many of the soldiers were surprised we didn't die in the heat of the dessert. We were given food and water and opted to take the next plan home before even showering. Many of us were excite making happy chatter to one another, were informed that the only message that was able to get to our families was that some soldiers were found alive and were headed home immediately.

When we landed and the door opened to let us out we were all nervous, I looked at my men ready to lead them home. I stood and looked at them and shook their hands first, thanking them and that they all passed and were ready for duty. With that said and a couple of chuckles we picked up our bags and slowly walked off the plane. When I looked up from the ground my eyes met watery blue ones and I stopped dead in my tracks as my heart did flips in my chest.

"What's wrong Cap? Go to him, no one is going to judge you." Said a young man walking up to me, I nodded numbly as I started waking again before Naruto and I were both running toward each other. I dropped my bag as Naruto jumped into my arms as we finally met in the middle, his legs and arms wrapped tightly around me. I leaned back a bit to look at his face before we met in a very heated and passionate kiss, I didn't want it to end as I set Naruto down and cupped his face to deepen the kiss even more. When we pulled away for air we were panting, we rested our foreheads against each other as I placed small cherished kisses on his lips.

"I knew you weren't dead, teme." Naruto said as tears of joy slid down his face.

"I promised I'd come back to you" I panted with a smirk.

"Hey, Caps Boyfriend. The song you wrote is really amazing" Came one of my men holding onto his wife.

"Thanks" Naruto said a little confused.

"I showed them the video you sent me as a Christmas present from me to them" I said

"It's thanks to this guy that we all came back safe" said another man holding his pregnant girlfriends hand.

"It was great to finally see one of the twin shadows in action, I can only imagine what damage you and the shadow do" another man commented with a smile. (No one knows that the other shadow is Sasuke's brother apart from the higher ups) I smirked and looked around for the rest of my family.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"They're coming in, I was the first one to leave." He said a little embarrassed as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. I chuckled pulling him into a light kiss before I looked up when I heard my mother call my name. My brother waved before finally embracing me and every general visibly stiffened in fear.

"The twin shadows, together. I think I might die of awesomeness" one young man said making my brother and I chuckle.

"So…you guys look like twins" came a wife.

"This is my little brother, not many people know that the twin shadows are actually siblings" Itachi smirked. I nodded and hugged my mother and shook my father's hand who was holding back tears.

We were about to leave when we were approach by several men in black suits, instinctively I took a defensive position hiding Naruto behind me.

"Easy now," came a voice as a man moved them out of the way and there stood the president, "I would like to offer you a position in the secret service Mr. Uchiha. You are quite accomplished and I would love to have on my team." The president said. I stood straight and saluted the man.

"I'm sorry sir but I must polity decline" I declined his offer.

"Why, if I may ask?"

"I'm personally not interested in being someone guard and I don't want to spend any more time away from my family." I said holding Naruto and my mother's hand.

"I understand, would you be willing to train some elite?"

"I already have sir." I nodded toward the men I came back with.

"Very well, thank you for your service for your country." Mr. President said with a smirk and a nod and left with a salute. I was finally free to go home with my family.

_**A/N: I know this is early but it has literally been almost year since I wrote this chapter so it's a little out of season but I hope you guys enjoy and leave feedback.**_

_**Thanks, Ginginkit**_


	8. Lullaby-Nickelback

N.P.O.V

Once we were home and sitting on the couch cuddling waited for dinner I started to get nervous. Sasuke being the observant person he was noticed as he pulled me closer to him, I looked up to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"So I want to tell you something." I started looking away from him.

"That's right, you said you wanted to talk about something in your video. What's up?"

"Well…it's about my job. You see..Umm. Well I don't get paid from the café to play or anything, I do it for free. I play in a band actually and we're very well known. I guess you could say we're famous and what I'm trying to tell you is that I'm the lead vocalist and founder of the famous rock band Kyuubi." I said nervously. It was silent for a long while and Sasuke pulled away from me and stood up, I looked at his face as it contorted in confusion and anger.

"So you're telling me you've been lying to me this entire time." He said trying not to yell.

"No, well only about my career."

"Why when I was so open with you about my life?" his voice raising.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to be like the others who knew who I was Sasuke. They used me."

"What would make you think I would use you?" anger lacing his voice as he looked at me.

"I don't know." I whispered looking at the ground as Mikoto called us for dinner.

"I'm not hungry" Sasuke said walking away. I let out a small sigh as I told Mikoto that I had to go into work for something and left the Uchiha residence.

-2 weeks later-

Sasuke still hadn't completely forgiven me though I feel like that was at the back of his head because though we would see each other it seemed like he was always in a different place. I woke from my slumber in Sasuke's bed feeling cold, I rolled over and Sasuke wasn't there. I sat up worried, He was having trouble sleeping if was sleeping at all. I got out of bed to see if he was on the floor sleeping like he did most times but he wasn't there. Quietly I walked around the house trying to find Sasuke since it was still early in the morning, some maids were walking around preparing for breakfast since no one was yet up. Once I came to the living room I saw Sasuke sleeping on the couch, with a sad sigh I walked next to him and kneeled down gently running my fingers through his hair. Slowly his eyes opened to look at me, I gave him a gentle smile when there was a crashing sound from the kitchen. Quickly Sasuke rolled off the couch and on top of me, protecting me and pulling out a gun he had hidden.

"Sasuke, it's okay. We're safe, we're safe." I said grabbing his face to look at me, his eye grew wider than I'd ever seen as he just stared at me horrified.

"N-Naruto…no…no…" he stood slowly backing away from me.

"Sasuke?" I called his name confused by this strange behavior, I slowly stood as I saw Itachi cautiously approach Sasuke.

"Oto-chan" Itachi called, Sasuke looked at Itachi so fast I thought he'd get whiplash. Instead he pointed the gun at Itachi, I was freaking out.

"Easy Oto-chan, you're home." Itachi said holding up his hands.

"Anata wa kare o koroshimashita. Anata wa watashi no Naruto o koroshimashita...(You killed him. You killed my Naruto)"

"He's standing right there Sasuke" Itachi said as I just watched helplessly, quicker than I thought Itachi disarmed Sasuke and put him in some kind of lock.

"Stop! Don't hurt him!" I yelled as tears started falling down my cheeks, Itachi whispered something to Sasuke as he slowly came back to reality. He looked at Itachi who slowly released him before looking at me.

"Naruto." Sasuke all but whispered as I walked over to him and hugged him tightly. He returned the hug just as eagerly as he sighed in relief.

"You're alive thank god." He whispered.

"Of course I am." I whispered back.

"Naru-chan, I think you should take Sasuke back to bed. He needs sleep." Itachi instructed, I nodded and slowly pulled Sasuke to his room. Once we were in his room I helped him into bed and pulled the blankets over him before joining him. He slowly cuddled onto my lap as he held me tight, like a child did when they didn't want to their parents to leave them.

"Can you sing to me, it's the only way I was able to sleep over there?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Of course." I said a little guilt hitting me as I remembered how angry he had gotten when I told him when I really was.

_"Well, I know the feeling_

_Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge_

_And there ain't no healing_

_From cutting yourself with the jagged edge_

_I'm telling you that, it's never that bad_

_Take it from someone who's been where you're at_

_Laid out on the floor_

_And you're not sure you can take this anymore_

_ So just give it one more try to a lullaby_

_ And turn this up on the radio_

_If you can hear me now_

_I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone_

_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_

_'Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_ So just close your eyes_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_ Your very own lullaby"_ I could feel Sasuke slowly fall asleep as I continued to sing.

"_Please let me take you_

_Out of the darkness and into the light_

_'Cause I have faith in you_

_That you're gonna make it through another night_

_ Stop thinking about the easy way out_

_There's no need to go and blow the candle out_

_ Because you're not done_

_You're far too young_

_And the best is yet to come"_ I knew Sasuke was well asleep but I continued to sing as this was also good practice for myself since this was my bands song.

"_Well, everybody's hit the bottom_

_Everybody's been forgotten_

_When everybody's tired of being alone_

_Yeah, everybody's been abandoned_

_ And left a little empty handed_

_So if you're out there barely hanging on..._

_Just give it one more try to a lullaby_

_ And turn this up on the radio_

_If you can hear me now_

_I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone_

_ And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_

_'Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby"_ I finished the song and looked up to see Itachi standing in the doorway with Mikoto who looked worried.

"He must have been really desperate to get back home to you, if his PTSD is this bad." Itachi said with a crease in his brow. Mikoto grabbed Itachi's arm with hidden tears not yet shed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he must've killed a lot of people just by himself to get back to you. He had mild PTSD when him and I came back last time, we both did. We were trained to be killers and that's what we are when we sent out by the military, we get our orders and execute them flawlessly." Itachi said ushering his mother off as he stepped into the room and closed the door. I watched Sasuke sleep peacefully while Itachi brought a chair over and told me about some of the missions they had to do and how most people would react after coming home.

"I'll be watching Sasuke closely, if he does what he did in the living room again I'll have to put him on watch."

"O watch?" I was confused and my head spun with all the things Itachi told me.

"Suicide watch. He would be supervised to make sure he doesn't do anything to harm himself or anyone else till he gets better." Itachi's straight face scared me, the fact that Sasuke would probably take his own life to end the flashes made me want to cry.

Over the course of several weeks Sasuke didn't get any better and had Itachi following him everywhere even to work to make sure nothing set him off. Watching all of this made me think and I started writing a new song. As I rolled over in bed one morning, as Sasuke was finally able to sleep in bed again, I went to cuddle him but landed on air. I shot up immediately as I saw that Sasuke wasn't there. I freaked out running all around the house trying to find him, I asked the maids and his family but no one had seen him. I called his cell phone but he didn't answer, I had tears running down my face as I entered the house again when Fugaku handed me an envelope with my name on it.

"_Dobe,_

_ Don't freak out, I'm safe. Just needed some time away. I just don't know when I'll be coming back. _

_Love,_

_Sasuke Uchiha."_

I wanted to cry out of joy and sadness, I wanted to find him and yell at him, I wanted to punch him for leaving me with only a stupid letter. I didn't even know where he was.

"Sasuke. Why did you leave me?" I whispered as I silently cried.


	9. Savin' Me- Nickelback

**S.P.O.V**

I sighed yet again and leaned back in my office chair, it was like I was starting this job all over again. I looked at the one picture that was placed on my desk, it was a picture of Naruto and I one night at the club for open jam. Naruto had insisted that we take a picture so I could keep it at work so I wouldn't be such an ass to my coworkers. I smirked as I remember that night, I hadn't seen the dobe in what felt like forever. In fact I didn't have any contact with the outside in a long time.

"_Naruto's probably pissed at me"_ I frowned, I never liked when he gave me the silent treatment whenever we had disagreements. There was a knock at my door dragging me out of my thoughts, I called for the person to come in as I tried to get back to work.

"Hey Sasuke I know this may be asking a lot but, can you check up on a recording session with Kyuubi? I was just called into a meeting and I can't miss this." The man said with pleading eyes, normally this was a manager's job and the higher ups only took the place of the manager if he was unreliable. How could I refuse though when I get to see my blonde again?

"Sure. I need a break from the computer anyway." I said standing up and adjusting my holster that carried my gun.

"Um…Thanks. They're in room 203. Also not that it's any of my business but are you allowed to carry that?" he asked nodding to my handgun.

"Yes I am along with the 100 some guns I have at home. Don't worry this is for self-defense." I smirked as I out on my suit jacket and headed toward the recording room. I entered the room silently as they were recording and nodded a hello to my surprise Kiba, and the others that I met at the party Naruto and I attended. Naruto's voice pulled me away from my shock and to him as his eyes were closed as he sang.

"_Prison gates won't open up for me_

_On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'_

_Oh, I reach for you_

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls_

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in_

_All I need is you, come please, I'm callin'_

_And, oh, I scream for you_

_Hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin'"_ My heart practically leapt out of my chest as I listened to the words.

"_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me, say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

_With these broken wings_

_I'm fallin' and all I see is you_

_These city walls ain't got no love for me_

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_

_And, oh, I scream for you come, please_

_I'm callin' and all I need from you_

_Hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_And all I need is you_

_Come please, I'm callin'_

_And, oh, I scream for you_

_Hurry, I'm fallin'_

_I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_And say it for me, say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Hurry, I'm fallin'_

_Say it for me, say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me"_ He ended and if it weren't for being an Uchiha I would be crying right now. It spoke to me almost on a personal level.

"Alright that was almost perfect, that a break to rest your voice and we'll pick back up in a couple of minutes" came the producer. He nodded before his eyes fell on me, wide from shock. After several seconds he came out of the recording room and we stood face to face, air thick with tension. No one talked as everyone eyed us.

"Can you guys give us a minute?" Naruto asked and quickly the room was empty besides us.

"What are you doing here?"

"I work here and the other guy had a meeting to go to."

"Oh. Well I'm going to get some water." He said but I grabbed his arm stopping him from leaving.

"Why are you acting so…like we broke up?" I asked hurt.

"Sasuke you left me alone for over a month, only a stupid letter. No call, no letter or text. You cut all ties and I'm pretty sure that counts as…as a break up." He said looking away as he spoke the last two words, shaking.

"I…I'm sorry, Naruto. I needed help. I didn't want to do something stupid."

"Then why didn't you tell me where you went?"

"Because I knew you would come and visit me. I didn't want you to see me in that state, it would've only made you worried and scared and that's something I didn't want you to do. I'm the one who wants to be able to protect you and I can't do that if I'm broken." I said holding his hands in mine.

"That's why I'm here. To protect you when you're broken. Teme do you know how worried I was!? I thought you left because of who I was and what I do for a living." He yelled half way through looking me in the eyes as he shed some tears.

"I was more pissed that you didn't trust me with who you really were and I forgave you a long time ago, I understand why you did it." I smirked wiping away a tear.

"I hate that you keep making me cry, teme. It's not manly." Naruto pouted as he wiped his eyes.

"Even men are allowed to cry, dobe."

"So we're okay?"

"Always" I smirked pulling him into a kiss that I wanted for so, so long. When we pulled a part we rested our foreheads against one another as we both smiled in happiness.

"I love you, Sasuke" Naruto whispered.

"I love you too. My Naruto." I said back when someone cleared their throat.

"Not to ruin the touching moment but we still have a song to finish" The producer said, I chuckled with a nod as Naruto took a water bottle that Kiba handed him and Naruto went back into the recording booth. I watched for several more minutes before the other man came and got me, I gave him my observations and went back to my office in a much better mood than I think anyone had ever seen me. I took my Phone out and sent Naruto a text saying I'd see him at his place when I got out of work.

That night as I walked into Naruto's studio apartment, the air smelled of spices and was warm with welcome. I took off my shoes and walked to Naruto who stood in front of the stove stirring liquid in a pot.

"Smells good" I commented as I wrapped my arms around Naruto's waist and resting my chin on his shoulder, as I heard light music playing from the living room.

"Thanks. It's a Traditional Miso Soup, since it's still cold outside."

"You know what I really have a craving for?" I asked as I swayed us gently back and forth.

"Hm?" he questioned as he continued to cook.

"You." I said deepening my voice as I gently nipped and kissed his neck making Naruto giggle as he add some spices to the soup.

"I mean it" I smirked into his neck as my hands slid up his shirt a bit to tug at the hem of his pants.

"Stop I need to finish dinner" He said trying to push me away.

"You're my dinner." I growled turning off the stove, taking the spoon out of his hand and placed it on the counter before pulling him to the living room.

"Someone's horny" Naruto chuckled as we fell onto the couch, I hummed while kissing his neck and collarbone; my hands pushing up his short to play with his perked nipples. He moaned and bucked his hips as his hands came to grip my hair. I pulled away from his collarbone admiring the bruise I left before taking off his shirt, once his short was gone I latched onto his nipple while Naruto's hands dragged down my back only to stop as he sat up.

"S-Sasuke, what's that?" he questioned. I reached behind me and pulled out my hand gun.

"Sorry, I'm still a bit paranoid. The safety is on don't worry." I said placing it on his coffee table.

"Are you okay though?"

"When I'm with you, I'm better than okay" I smirked.

"Aw babe" he smirked as well kissing me, kissing back I ground into him making a wanton moan escape those perfect lips while we kissed.

"_God I've missed him"_ I thought as Naruto unbuttoned and discarded my shirt, I pulled away for air as I immediately started kissing down his neck while my fingers played with his nipples. His moans were so intoxicating and encouraged me to continue downward to his pants. Even through his pants you could tell he had a raging hard on, I smirked as his hips jerked upward as I undid his pants with my teeth. I looked up with lust filled eyes before dragging my nails down Naruto's chest and stomach to slowly pull down his pants and boxers as I watched him pant and moan. Once his pants were off he moaned as the cool air hit his raging erection and I nipped at the head. I earned a cry once I finally took him in my mouth, I hummed as I deep throated him till he was close to climaxing. I pulled away when his cries became needy and his pants increase, I gripped the base of his erection and brought my face to meet his as I whispered in his ear.

"Not yet. I want you to cum so hard that you want to cum like that every time," I pulled a little toy out of my pocket looking him in the eyes with an evil smirk, "And to make sure you don't cum without me telling you to, I'll put a little collar on it." I added slipping the cock ring onto his throbbing erection. He groaned running his nails down my chest before cupping my still concealed cock, I moaned thrusting into his hand.

"I want you, Sasuke. I need you inside me" He panted against my lips.

"I Love when you beg, it's so sexy." I panted as I thrust into his hand.

"Let me continue then" he said moving his hand away from my erection and thrust into it instead, "I want your big cock inside my tight ass. I want you to fuck me so hard and good that I won't stop begging for more. I love when your giant cock is thrusting into me ruthlessly. God I need you inside me Sasuke." He moaned pulling my pants and boxers down, I hissed at the cool air but his words were driving me crazy. I lifted Naruto's legs to rest on my shoulders as I wasted no time in penetrating him.

"AHH!" Naruto cried arching his back off the couch as he clawed at my shoulders, my arms shaking from the amount of pleasure that was flowing through me.

"Fuck me Sasuke, fuck me hard" Naruto begged not a second later. I didn't need to be told twice as I pulled out almost immediately and slammed back into him, I pulled out again readjusting myself before giving yet another powerful thrust. Naruto cried out loudly in pleasure and I knew I hit his prostate and I continued to abuse it till he was begging for release.

"Please Sasuke. I need to release. AH! Let me cum." He begged pulling me into a kiss.

"How can I refuse when you beg so sweetly?" I smirked and removed the cock ring. Naruto arched his back and cried inaudibly as he climaxed hard, his walls clamping down so hard on my dick as he milked me for all my worth as I rode out my climax. Slowly I pulled out and laid on top of him, kissing his lips lightly as we came down from our high. Once my arms were strong enough I pushed myself up and picked him up bride style.

"Where are we going?" He asked confused and shocked.

"To have a repeat in the bath" I smirked walking into the bathroom and kicked the door closed.


End file.
